and so she still kept waiting
by thefourteenthdarkone
Summary: Meredy had been great at getting the former Oracion Seis to like her. But for Angel, she's just too much like the little girl she lost so long ago, when the village burned and the tower rose.


**Author's Note- Wrote this at midnight, so it's probably going to suck. But I had this thing in my head, and I couldn't go to sleep until it was on paper. Random one-shot about Angel.**

It was a very interesting guild that Angel had been convinced to join. For one thing, it had only two members. Jellal she knew, she knew very well, but Meredy was a bit of a mystery. All Angel really knew about her was that she had once been a member of Grimoire Heart's famed Seven Kin of Purgatory. It was a bit surprising, that an eleven-year-old would have been in that, but as a magical prodigy herself, she couldn't really talk. Meredy did, however. Talk, I mean. She never shut up. With that in mind, it was funny, how easy it was for the girl to get the former members of the Oracion Seis to like her. She debated the pros and cons of mustaches with Hoteye, argued with Cobra about her imagination and his narration of it (and then proceeded to help him tease Jellal about said narration, because of course it involved Erza). She spent hours trying to figure out how to get past Reflector, would race Racer around trees and shriek random words until Cobra yelled at her to shut up. It was nice, almost, because Jellal and the Oracion Seis were quite awkward around one another, because Ultear or no, Jellal was still the one who had caused them to end up this way, and Meredy was an excellent icebreaker. But for Angel, she was that age. Eighteen, nineteen, with this brightness in her eyes, but also a childish innocence, despite what she had been through. It was exactly how she had imagined that long-lost girl would look now. It led her to wonder where she was.

Was she with the angels Angel had once sought so? It was the only reason that, despite what she knew they were and what she knew they did, when they went hunting and she took on a Dark Guild by herself, coins would sometimes fly. It had been the reason all this time, actually. If she was with the angels, there had been no point in being here, and Angel could join the angels too and be with her. That had changed since she had joined Crime Sorcerie, yes. She could truly say she had friends now, and a purpose beyond simple destruction. But still…..the little girl who hid behind Angel when her parents, the only human Angel had ever loved, had vanished the night when her village burned and a tower rose. And so the angels were still allowed to stay with her, in case they had her sister.

And so Angel had found it hard, so hard, to talk to the pink-haired teenager, who was everything Yukino would have been, had Angel not failed to protect her that night. And as always, Angel shut Sorano away as she had since her personal day of doom, away from something, anything Meredy might say that was just too like what Yukino would have said, and something would break Angel's façade and liquidate her inner turmoil, and Angel couldn't have that happen. On the side of light or not, she was still _Angel_, the ruthless Celestial Wizard. No, her ruthlessness didn't show in the form of mindless killing anymore, but after months and months with Crime Sorcerie, she still couldn't break that mental block that refused to let her show weakness of any kind. It was sad, really. But was it really? Saying it was sad would imply weakness, so was she breaking her own paradox? Ah, the dilemmas. She could go on and on about the ones she had burning her. And oh Yukino, you are the cause of half of them. Why can't you just appear again? Maybe she would. Maybe, one day, it would be that easy. Until then, Angel would simply lock away Sorano, and ward off the pink-haired demon with those eyes _just so_, and wait. She had always been waiting. And the angels would wait with her. They were always waiting with her.

***sigh* I really am irrational. Sayonara!(I love saying that too much)**


End file.
